Why Don't you Try
by Little Moose
Summary: Aerella thought that she was just cursed, that her parents were just insane when they used to beat her. After she kills them, after she's trained by Sticks and after she joins Shield things really start to make sense. However, the truth comes from the mouth of Loki, God of Mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Don't You Try**

**Author's Note: Holy cow I have no idea where this one came from, but I'm glad I did it. I don't know what the plot is, but it obviously revolved around Aerella. In case you're wondering you pronounce her name Air-e-ella. The other "e" is silent. Please, PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback!**

**Chapter One: Discovery**

I thought I was normal, my parents and everyone else thought I was normal. One day, though, they came home from work and saw me sitting in the middle of our kitchen playing with fire. What was I supposed to do? It magically appeared in the middle of my hand and it literally started to dance for me. Strangely though it didn't burn like fire was supposed to, but I didn't care. I had someone to play with. Until my parents poured water on me and then the flame disappeared.

My parents yelled at me to never let that happen again. I promised over and over again that I would never let it happen, not completely understanding why. I thought that would be the end of it, that they would stop yelling at me. I was wrong, way wrong. My dad started to heavily drink and scream at his wife and then she'd beat me for getting yelled at. Some nights my dad got so drunk that he'd just push me on the ground and start kicking me.

Child services were called several times because of how many ER visits we made in a month. My parents would make excuses about how clumsy I was and how many times I would fall down the stairs or off the jungle jim at the park. I went along with it, mainly so I wouldn't get yelled at or beat. That was when I was five.

Around the time I started middle school was when my parents got smart and learned how to hide their fist's bruises. I had no friends; I became that weird girl that wears the same thing every day. That was a lie. I wore a different T-Shirt, underwear and training bra every day, but the kids never saw that because I wore the same hoodie and jeans every day. Don't worry I washed them every night. So the kids pushed me into the lockers, knocked my books out of my hands and just laughed. Some of them, the geeks, the losers, helped me pick them up, smiling at me with a pitiful look.

I didn't need their sympathy or their help. I was capable of taking care of myself. I found a way to sneak out of the house to get food or just to walk around the city until my legs refused to move. Back when I was 12 I discovered that I could lift things with my mind, including myself. So flying out of the window when I heard my parents starting one of their many fights, I would just duce out through my window. They never really cared or else they would've called the cops, but then that would have raised more questions.

When I was 16, when I was taller and stronger and I found my voice I would argue with my parents. Block their punches or kicks, or if they hit me I'd hit them back. Hard. It was their turn to go to the hospital for broken and fractured bones.

One night though we were arguing about something so stupid, nothing that mattered. My father pinned me against the wall and forced me to look at him and smell his foul breath. He stood there for a minute and eye-balled me. I was grossed out, my own father checked me out. He muttered, "You are a pretty little thing, aren't yah?" His chapped lips met my neck and sent shivers down my spine. My mom did nothing to stop him. She didn't even look away or even looked angry or upset. I glared at her while my dad tried to get a feel for me. I realized that I looked nothing like my parents. I didn't share their blonde hair or hazel eyes. I didn't have any form of facial structure or body image. I was a thin, but strong teenager with long, dark and curly brown hair. I had the darkest blue eyes anyone had ever seen and flawless olive toned skin.

I was getting angry, way more angry than I should've because my skin literally felt like it was on fire. It was hot enough to leave a firsts degree burn on my dad's lips and hands.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he moved away. "We told you to never do that!"

I didn't say anything for a moment. "Am I adopted?"

"Are you what?" My mom asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

I glared at her, "You heard me. Am. I. Adopted." She shook her head and made this noise like she couldn't believe that I was even asking this. "I don't hear you denying it."

"Yes, yes you're adopted." She paused, "I found you on my way home, one night and we took you in."

"Like that matters." My old man was finally down bitching about his lips. "A lot of good you were, causing us problems left and right."

I snapped. "Excuse me! Who was the one getting drunk every night and hitting me until I had to play dead? Who was the one pushing me down the stairs whenever they got the chance? Who was the one just feeling up his 16 year old daughter?"

"You shut your god damn mouth!"

"Why don't you make me you fucking pervert!" I said holding out my hands, "make my fucking day you piece of shit!"

Both of my parents lunged towards me and I immediately released the fire from my hands. It surrounded all three of us, but it hurt them. They screamed with such terror in their voices, but I didn't care. I wanted them dead. After the house caught on fire, I flew away and kept on flying.

I was in a meadow, just lying there, staring up at the clear blue sky. It wasn't hot at all; it felt like a nice seventy-two degree day with a nice breeze. I was counting the clouds when I heard a twig snap behind me. I sat up and saw an old man holding a cane, his eyes were clear, but they were staring straight at me.

"What do you want, blind man?" I asked.

He smiled, "Oh it's not what I want Aerella Santana." He paused when he heard me stand up. "It's what you want, it's what you need."

Aerella sneered at the old man, how could you possibly know anything about me, she thought. What she's been through…what she had done days ago. Like the blind man was reading her mind he began to speak again, "You may have control over your fire power now, but if you lose control like you did three nights ago and kill anyone else. Other people will be in charge of either training you or capturing you and most likely kill you."

"Who are you?" She asked defensively. The blind man smiled and motioned for her to come closer and without thinking she did.

"I train lost souls." He began. "And you, my dear, are incredibly lost. You've had to hide your powers, ironically yourself, your entire life. Now, without your abusive parents holding you back, you can be so many things."

The girl looked at the blind man with a questionable and shocked look. "How-how do you know about my parents. I don't understand what the hell you're talking about. Who the hell are you?"

The man stopped and pointed his stick straight at Aerella's heart. "This may sound a bit cliché, but, Aerella, I know more about you than you know more about yourself. My name is Sticks and I can help you forge your power into something great or you can leave me. Just know this, if you don't come with me there will be more that confront you, but they won't ask you nicely. They will just take you, force you to train and become this world's most feared and lost creature it has ever seen."

Aerella stood, frozen, thinking that this man is on crack.

"Where else do you have to go?" He asked smiling confidently. The girl he could not see stood there for a moment, pondering with twisted lips. Sticks began to walk again, moving any rocks and twigs from his path with his stick. Aerella began to follow him, but seeing how long this habit would take, she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Without even waiting for a response Aerella's eyes glowed with a tent of red as her mind moved the rubble from their path.

"You will be good for this world, Aerella. Just be patient."

As the days, weeks, months and years past of training in the woods against the bodies of Stick's other students. She meditated under waterfalls or anywhere near a body of water. Aerella trained every day, learning how to control her fire and telekinesis. She built her mind, body and soul to not to be messed with. Gradually the hate she felt for her parents was soothed by Sticks unreasonable wisdom and compassion.

Many nights they stayed up talking about the days training or Aerella would say what the stars looked like, just to humor Sticks. Or Aerella would sit and stare at the fire as Sticks rambled on about his wisdom.

Aerella was 21 when she was excused from Stick's training. He said good-bye with a hopefully heart that his student would make it in the world without killing anyone over something stupid. It wasn't likely that would happen, but if something went wrong, if Aerella felt trapped or threatened she would attack first and then ask questions.

Entering New York's grimy air and populated sidewalks had her missing the lush forest and not polluted skies. She walked the familiar streets, feeling that they have become more dirty, more diseased and tainted with innocent blood. Out of habit, a habit she thought gone, she walked straight to her old home. It was still charred with smoke stains and burnt wood. The metal gate still stood, but with more flowers and weeds surrounding than she remembered.

The gate swung open with a high pitch squeal, as if screaming out in pain, but she ignored it and walked up the pathway to the missing front door. As Aerella walked into her home she remembered what furniture stood in the living room, what pictures were hung up on the cheesy wallpaper. There were various holes in the floor from the fire leaking its way to the basement. She looked around the house and through the windows making sure no one could see her. When she was sure no one was around she levitated herself over the holes and slowly made her way to the kitchen where it all started.

Immediately she saw two huge white spots on the floor where the fire didn't touch, she knew that's where her parent's died. A twinge of guilt nested itself in her heart, it was tiny, but she did feel sorry for them. They died in a terrible way. She turned her back to the kitchen and drifted up the stairs to her room. Her room used to have purple walls, peach carpet, various pictures of unknown bands and Victorian style wall accessories. It wasn't as bad as the rest of the house, but she still needed to watch her step. Her room resided above the basement. She looked over to her unmade bed, her closet that had this ugly green curtain for a door and her window that had drapes to match. Looking out the window she saw the familiar scene that she watched until she was 16. Tall and brightly lit sky scrapers, the gold shimmer from the street lights from the streets beyond. No one could see her because of the tall oak tree that blocked their sight.

A creak behind her caught her attention and her heart in her throat. She swiftly turned around and held her hands up with fire ready to be released.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there sparky!" A man with an eye-patch shouted. "Take it easy Aerella, I'm a friend."

Aerella didn't let up until two more people appeared from this man's back. One was a red-headed female holding two guns and a steady glare at Aerella's face. The other was male, but holding a bow with an arrow pointing directly at her at her heart.

She crossed her arms on her chest and the two armed assassins withdrew their weapons. "Are you friends with Sticks?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I am, these two trigger happy idiots don't know who the hell he is." The man sassed. "My name is Nick Fury, this is Hawkeye and Black Widow, and we work for S.H.I.E.L.D. It's an organ-"

"Organization that keeps the peace without getting the recognition for it, yea I know who you guys are. Sticks told me." Aerella paused, "if you're worried that I'll cause problems, don't worry I won't."

"That's not why we're here." Fury said as he walked over to her tattered bed and sat down. "Well, I'm here to offer you a job as an agent. They're here to make sure that you don't kill me."

Aerella glared between the three of her visitors, "Why would I kill you Mr. Fury?" She asked sarcastically.

He sighed and shook his head, "This order doesn't come from me, if I had it my way we'd leave you the hell alone, but my bosses think that you will be a threat to this world."

"Just get to the point Director." Black Widow sighed.

"If you don't join S.H.I.E.L.D. our superiors have ordered for your arrest or death." Director Fury said out right and with no emotion.

Aerella stood before the three agents showing no fear, no anger or any emotion what so ever. Sticks had told her about S.H.I.E.L.D and what they do. From what she could tell, from what her master had told her, they do a lot of good work for the world. At least on the surface. She sighed and brushed her hair with her hand, "I must be insane."

"Don't worry, we all are." Hawkeye said receiving indifferent glares from Black Widow and Nick Fury, "…some more than others."

Aerella was led out of the house to a car that wasn't there when she looked out her window for the last time. Once she was inside the car she switched off her brain and just sat there, starring out the, obviously, illegal tinted windows. She wondered if this was the right path for her, she could easily run from these people, but then she would be running for the rest of her life. According to Sticks they had a way of finding people that didn't want to be found, save Sticks. How he and his students evaded these people she had no idea.

The rush of AC blowing her hair brought her back to reality. Clint (Hawkeye's real name she found out as soon as they entered the car) had opened the door and was now starring at her awkwardly.

"You coming or staying?"

She answered him by stepping out of the car and started to follow Director Fury and Natasha through the garage. There were men in black suits watching her, some with surprised looks plastered on their faces.

"I take it you guys don't get a lot of female agents?" Aerella asked glaring at the gawking men.

"Not really." Clint replied, "The ones we have are old secretaries that used to agents…back in the day."

They entered an elevator and immediately Aerella felt trapped. A cold sweat formed on the back of her neck, from what she could see in her reflection from the mirrored room she was as pale as snow. Director Fury saw this and leaned forward to glance at her.

"You all right Ms. Santana?" He asked.

She cleared her throat, "Never better."

He paused before continuing, "…you're not claustrophobic, are you?"

"No I'm not." She snapped back. She was lying and they knew it. They must've figured she'd tell them when she was ready, but she wasn't. She didn't know when she would be. Sticks tried to help her with this fear of enclosed spaces, but she couldn't last two minutes in their tiniest storage house without hyperventilating.

The elevator door opened and seeing an opening just sent relief down Aerella's spine. She muttered, "Oh thank you sweet Jesus", ignored the chuckles from her new friends and followed them into a huge room. This room looked like NASA's control room, except for high tech with touch screens, a huge navigation system and a round table. Three other men sat at this round table exchanging scientific terms that she didn't understand.

"Gentlemen." Director Fury said rather tiredly. "Stark what are you doing here?"

"I heard we're getting fresh meat." He replied and then noticed Aerella standing in between Natasha and Clint. The other men followed his lead and just gawked, but Stark got up and stood inches away from her face. He pushed the two assassins out of his way and circled the girl.

"Would you like a picture, it'll last longer." Natasha sarcastically said.

Stark snapped his head up and then looked deep into Aerella's dark cobalt blue eyes. "What's your name, I didn't catch it."

She smiled and closed in, like she was going to kiss him and whispered, "That's because I didn't offer it." She took a step back to look at Stark's stoic face.

"She's going to fit in great." The blonde headed man said as he stood up. He walked over to the girl, his walk straight, stiff. He held his right hand out, "I'm Steve Rodgers or Captain America."

She gripped and shook his hand, "Aerella Santana."

"Nice, very pretty." He smiled widely. "This is Doctor Banner…"

"I know who he is." Aerella said and for a slight second they were all confused. "We fought in Tibet."

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I was in Tibet and you…well not you, but the other guy was on a rampage." She explained.

The light bulb switched on. "Sorry if he hurt you."

"He didn't, but he almost squashed a goat." Aerella said and then noticed a thick packet was being handed to her.

"You need to fill this out." Director Fury said extremely straight faced.

"What else am I supposed to do with it, eat it?" Aerella asked smart ass-ly and in return she received a _really_ glare from her new boss. She half smiled, took the packet and sat at the table. Immediately she saw issues. Like her social security number and what hospital she was born in.

"You don't know where you born?" Rodgers asked.

"I was adopted." She replied making quotation mark movements around the word adopted. "My parents kind of died before I found out anything so…"

"Just leave the things you don't know blank and we'll find them out for you." Natasha said looking over at one the of computer guys. He obviously got the message because he went off on a typing tangent.

An hour later Aerella finished the packet and slid it across the table. "You guys need to find a way to condense that because that was possibly the worst life experience I've ever had."

"I'll take that into consideration." Director Fury said sarcastically taking the packet and handing it to a man in a suit. "This is Agent Coulson, he'll be showing you around the compound."

"Follow me Agent Santana." He said smiling meekly. Aerella heaved herself off the chair and briskly followed Agent Coulson out of the NASA room. "I'll show you the necessary spots; while you're here you'll learn where everything is. This wing leads to the garages, this one leads off to the weapons vault the one to the left of the weapons vault is where we'll be going next."

"Which is what exactly, the Batcave?" She asked sarcastically, but when Agent Coulson didn't smile she nodded her head, "right, sorry."

Agent Coulson led her into an extremely bright room with gadgets that Batman would probably drool over. "This is where we conduct experiments or research. Doctor Banner and Stark are usually here."

"Which we are." Stark said popping up from behind a table, "Sorry I thought you were Fury."

"Uh-huh. Stark is in charge of your suit." Agent Coulson said.

"A suit, you mean like a cat suit?" Aerella asked and Agent Coulson nodded. "Then I have a few requests."

"Awesome, what shall I play for you, my dear?" Stark asked snapping at a screen. Aerella joined Stark at his side.

Agent Coulson nodded at Banner, "Keep an eye on Stark."

"I promise nothing." Banner said and immediately after Agent Coulson left the room Banner and Stark air-bro-fisted.

Stark roamed into the NASA room blaring his speaks with ACDC, "Highway to Hell", gaining everyone's attention. Some rolled their eyes at his usual antics.

"Ladies, Gents and droids I give you Agent Santana!" He bowed and turned down his music as Aerella walked into the room wearing her new suit. "Agent Santana is modeling Stark's latest design in protective wear. The outer material is completely bullet and fire proof, but it breathes like Egyptian cotton. The colors, red and black were requested by the customer along with the sleek, and very sturdy, black boots. Also built in each boot is a tiny little knife…my idea…the belt is made out of adamantium complete with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo."

Stark paused to catch his breath. "Any questions…no? Good." The others were in complete awe to speak, Stark leaned over to Aerella, "do you think the knives were too much?"

Aerella shook her head.

"Okay good." He patted her on the shoulder, "I'm going back to my room now…if anyone needs me."

After Stark left the other still remained silent, but fascinated.

"Do I need to start something on fire to get you guys to talk?" Aerella asked holding a hand up, like she was going to snap her fingers.

Natasha finally spoke, "No we just didn't expect…this."

"Or that you would look extremely hot." Clint said receiving a glare from Natasha. "What? Everyone here is thinking it."

No one spoke up.

"Thanks for the support guys."

Director Fury approached Aerella. "Well Aerella, the suit and the paper work makes it official. You are officially a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. All you need now is a code name."

Aerella stood there with her arms crossed behind her back; she rocked on the souls of her feet as she thought of a name. Then a warm smile appeared on her face, "Aurora."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Shield or any of its character.**

**Chapter Two**

**Three years later**

Aerella sat in her car outside of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's safe houses. She didn't know exactly how long she had waited outside in the bitter winter air nor how long she had kept the others waiting inside. She didn't care. She just wanted to go on vacation; she needed to go on vacation. For three years she's gone to different countries, stopped multiple bad organizations from taking over a small village or the entire country itself.

She had lost count of how many people she had killed, how far she had run to escape capture or death. Aerella was just tired. She was tired in mind, body and soul. Even though she was so tired she couldn't sleep. The men's eyes that starred at her while they died haunted her in her sleep. She had reoccurring nightmares of her parents hitting and screaming at her, but what really had her up at night. What made her scream bloody murder, which made Clint and Natasha running into her room with guns and arrows pointing in various directions. It was the guilt of her parents dying in a fiery blaze that she caused that had Aerella watching the sunrise and sunset.

The curtain moving from inside the safe house caught her attention. Realizing she probably left them waiting long enough. Opening the door the freezing cold air didn't make her shiver or cringe. It was at times like these that she was extremely grateful to have fire power to heat her body, but she wore a thick black coat to humor everyone. Walking up to the front door she sighed and waited for them to pull some secrete door-under-the-welcome-matt shenanigan.

Aerella was kind of disappointed when Rodgers opened the door wearing a big goofy grin. "We thought you died in your car."

Aerella didn't retort with any form of sarcastic remark and immediately Rodgers caught onto it. As they walked into the kitchen he noticed how pale she was and the dark purple bags underneath her eyes.

"Were you waiting until the entire city froze over Agent Santana?" Director Fury asked glancing over at the two.

"Even if the city did freeze over, you'd just have me defrost the whole thing." Aerella replied sliding off her coat. A hand appeared by her side and she placed the heavy clothing in his hand, not even realizing who the hand belonged to. She looked up and saw Loki standing next to her in human attire. While she was speechless she looked around the room to see if they were seeing him.

"He's promised to be on his best behavior." Clint said, "if he doesn't he'll know what we'll do to him."

"I was under the impression that the Asgardians are immortal." Aerella said remembering what Thor said to her the first time he spoke to her.

"I still understand that I am on thin ice, as you Earthlings say." Loki said setting her coat by the others. He eyed her for a minute, focusing on the necklace she wore, until Clint snapped his fingers.

"Don't get any ideas." He threatened.

"Hmm…I wasn't. I was just admiring this. It's lovely." He said pointing to the navy blue necklace based on the jewelry from the 1920's.

Aerella gently touched the item and then glanced up at Loki with confusion.

"If you're done admiring Agent Santana's goods, we need to get started." Director Fury said motioning towards Thor to grab his brother.

"Brother…" Thor simply said and the Lord of Mischief backed off to his original spot in the corner.

"Now that we can, finally, begin…" Director Fury glanced at Aerella and Loki and then continued, "I called you here because Thor and his brother have brought something to my attention." Director Fury tossed a file on the kitchen table; Rodgers was the first one to open it. Seconds later he looked confused.

"What is this?" He asked handing around the file, but looking at Thor.

"Our gate keeper of the bi-frost, Heimdall, saw this heading towards this very city. Loki and I came here looking for my friend Jane Foster, after he told this news. She found this energy signal and pin-pointed when it would exactly arrive." Thor paused and looked at his brother, who nodded at the God of Thunder. "She wasn't able to find anything inside."

"It looks like gamma radiation." Banner noted, "But the heat and radiations are all off."

"Would you be able to tell what it is exactly if you got closer?" Natasha asked.

"I wouldn't recommend that unless you're wearing 15 layers of a hazmat suit." Banner replied.

Aerella was looking at the photo as she fiddled with her necklace. "I can probably get closer to it."

Director Fury retorted quickly, "that's not an option."

Aerella glanced over at her boss and the others out of the corner of her eyes, "I can make my body temperature as hot as this energy signal and if it is gamma radiation I'm sure a telekinetic shield can block it. I am the only one that can do this boss."

"We don't have any other options, Fury." Clint muttered.

Director Fury rolled his eyes at his trigger happy agents. "All right, we'll do it Agent Santana's way, but…" He paused and looked at Aerella with a warning stare, "if I think the situation looks like it might kill you I'm pulling you out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently." Aerella answered closing the folder and tossed it on the table.

An hour later they were in the gigantic air craft preparing to meet the energy signal head on. Everyone was the in the room, that Tony dubbed "The Fort Kickass", except for Director Fury. Aerella sat on a table while Banner went through the motions of detecting gamma radiation and what she should do. Like getting the fuck out of there. Even though, at this point, the rest of the team was going over the specs of the assignment, but she still felt eyes on her. Looking around Aerella locked her eyes with Loki's and they starred at each other for a few moments until she left the room. No one else noticing, but the God of Mischief.

Before leaving Loki looked around the room with observant eyes and slipped through the sliding doors before they closed. He saw Aerella walk towards the hanger, where she would fly off and meet the energy signal at, as Banner put it, Point Zero. He ignored the disgusted and angry glares and almost laughed out loud because no one had enough courage to stop him. He finally caught up with Aerella, grabbed her hand and she instantly spun around. Aerella was expecting Natasha or Clint, maybe even Rodgers. But not Loki.

For a few seconds, which felt like a hundred minutes, Aerella finally spoke, "is there something wrong?"

"…no... I just wanted…" He started to stare at her necklace again; he wondered why he couldn't get it out of his head. Or understand why she would wear it on a mission where it could get destroyed. "You'll be wearing that while engaging that energy signal, wouldn't it better if you left such a lovely trinket behind?"

She looked down at the necklace as she toyed with the navy blue gems, "I've never taken it off for anything…or for anyone."

Loki smiled, "I was just…"

Aerella cut him off, "What do you want with this old thing, Loki?" She was starting to get annoyed with him.

He wasn't used to being talk to this way, he clamped his lips tightly. "It's nothing, excuse my rudeness." Loki turned on his heels and walked back to Fort Kick-Ass, with Aerella watching him leave. She rolled her eyes and went back to walking to the hanger.

Loki returned to the room with everyone watching him, he went back to his spot behind Thor and stood quietly. Thor glanced at his little brother with a questionable look; Loki didn't reply with any form of look, he just shook his head.

"Can you guys hear me?" Aerella's voice broke over the loud speaker.

"Crystal clear, angle face." Tony replied dryly.

Coldly Aerella said, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

Tony playfully slapped himself in the face, "You're coming up on Point Zero, do you see or feel anything?"

"Not yet." Aerella replied, "Oh hold on…"

It was silent for a couple of seconds; all anyone could hear was static. Everyone, including Loki who still hid in his corner, stepped closer. Banner was the first to speak, "Aerella?"

Nothing.

"Aerella can you hear me?" He repeated.

Still nothing. Banner looked over at Rodgers and the Captain started to move towards the sliding door until breathing could be heard.

"I'm…here…can you guys…me?" She was cutting out. Banner said it was due to the energy signal, but they were relieved that she was still alive. "Guys?"

"Sorry Aerella, we're here." Banner replied while looking at his screens. He looked confused for a moment as he glared at his screens. "Aerella…are you actually inside the signal?"

She paused before answering, "Would you kill me if I said yes?"

Everyone in the room was either blank with anger or terror stricken. Tony was laughing at his desk because he knew she was going to pull something like this.

Banner sighed, "Yes I will literally kill you if you don't get out of there."

"Wait." Loki spoke and everyone turned their attention towards him, "Jane Foster said that this signal might be a living being."

"Your point?" Clint asked not sounding too happy that Loki actually spoke.

"Ask her to communicate with it." Loki said in a demanding tone.

Clint just glared at him and began to breathe heavily, he felt like punching the God of Mischief in the face. Rodgers and Thor sensed this and the two stood between the enemies. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. If Aerella—."

"You don't get to call her Aerella." Clint interrupted.

Loki wasn't going to argue, "Fine. If Agent Santana can speak with this thing then we can find out what it really wants. Maybe even get it to leave, just in case it's dangerous—."

"In which Aerella will be its first victim." Banner said.

Loki smiled smugly at the scientist, "I highly doubt that girl would die from such a force." Obviously Loki knew something that no one else knew and Thor knew because of the look he gave his little brother.

Aerella's voice broke through the tension. "It's worth a shot."

Clint turned towards the monitor, "do you honestly trust this guy, Aerella?"

"Eeeh not really, but he makes a good point. I'll be back in a few." There was a click before anyone could stop her. Again everyone's eyes were on Loki, looking extremely angry. Clint walked up to him, but Thor guarded his brother.

"Why are you all so protective of this girl?" Loki asked. "It's plainly obvious that she is quiet capable of handling herself."

"It doesn't matter that she turn the human flesh into pudding within seconds or that she bench press a mountain, she's family. To all of us and if anything happens to her, I am coming after you." Clint glared up at Thor, "I don't care who I have to go through."

Meanwhile outside the flying fortress, Aerella floated in a mixed color circular object. The heat it was radiated felt like a luke warm bath and surprisingly it smelled like irises. She didn't need her telekinetic shield to protect her, she felt safe in this bubble. With her eyes closed she began to speak to the unknown subject.

"Couple of stupid questions, what are you and what do you want?"

I am everything and nothing.

"Ok I really hate riddles, so could you be more specific?"

What about you? What are you? You are not human; you're not even from this world. So why do you exist?

This being's questions rocked Aerella to the very core. She wasn't human; she knew that, she considered a mutant. But to be told, by this alien, that she wasn't from Earth just tore something even deeper. "I-I don't understand."

You, who are not from this world, but from another are seeking answers that this one does not have. You should seek out the one that does.

Aerella shook her head. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

The thing seemed to laugh. You do know of him, he has eyed you since meeting you.

"…Loki…" She breathed breathlessly.

Yes, the God from the realm Eternal. He knows what you are. He knows of your past and he could very well hold the key to your future.

Something felt off, she could feel this being's heat starting to wither. "What's going on?"

I came to this realm because something was calling out to me, but now that I have found it. I can die in peace. I bid farewell young one, let my light keep you safe.

A bright flash blinded Aerella for a few moments as the bubble disappeared. The force turned back into a tiny ball, no bigger than a penny and attacked Aerella. Losing consciousness Aerella could feel herself falling to sleep, she tried to fight the urge, but soon that warm heart beat soothed her mind and she was gone.

When Director Fury came over the loud speaker in Fort Kickass wondering why Aerella was plummeting to her death everyone turned to glare at Loki. He raised his hands in protest.

"Perhaps you should focus more on saving Agent Santana than killing me." He said calmly.

"Leather man has a point." Tony spoke as he opened a closet that revealed his suit. "Don't worry guys I got this one." Rodgers and Clint followed Tony out of the room while the others stayed behind to keep an eye on the trickster god.

Thor walked closer to his brother and whispered in his ear, "what are you hiding, Loki."

"I'm not hiding anything, brother." He paused, "…I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Right time for what?" Of course the two gods forgot that there was an extremely well trained female spy in the room that never missed anything.

Before Loki could open his mouth to speak Rodgers came over the speaker. "Stark has Aerella, she looks all right, but we're going to take her to the infirmary."

Natasha spoke into her head piece to catch every word and then nodded. She turned towards Banner and told him the good news. Immediately everyone headed towards the infirmary, the four saw Clint carry Aerella into the infirmary and lay her on a bed. Banner was the first to examine her, to make sure she was contaminated with gamma radiation. Or any form of radiation, once he gave the other doctors the all clear they went to work.

It was an hour later when the head doctor went to the mess hall to find the Avengers, playing a game of cards. He smiled brightly and they instantly knew that she was all right.

"She's asleep, which by the looks of it she is in desperate need of." He said rather grimly. "For now we're letting her sleep."

Clint scoffed and said under his breath, "that won't last long."

The doctor left the group to their card game and headed towards Director Fury's main office. Loki watched his brother and the others play their game at the end of the table. Secretly he casted a spell of duplication and invisibility on himself, as he disappeared, his copy took his place. Silently he made his way to Aerella's sick bed and as soon as the last nurse left her room, his cloaking vanished.

The room was dimly lit; the only light that was on was the lamp by Aerella's bed side. A breathing mask was attached to her face and every few seconds it would fog up as her chest fell. Loki took the seat next to her bed and watched her as she slept, eyeing her necklace that was still laced around her thin neck. How it came out of that fiery mess was beyond him. Although, what he had been thinking since the day he first met this girl was still making sense.

Loki swiftly moved to the edge of her bed. At first he just wanted to touch the necklace, but he was taken aback by the light glow of Aerella's skin and the warmth resonating off of her olive tone flesh. His cold nimble fingers were instantly warmed as his knuckles gently grazed the surface of her skin. He took note of her long black lashes and her full red lips. She was beautiful, a true goddess among these mortals, he thought.

He was about to leave when he sensed something coming from the necklace. Having his palm facing the necklace he magically drew on its energy. An electric shock stung his hand and he quickly drew back. Before he could react or take the thing off, Aerella began to stir. Her eyes fluttered opened and for a moment the wars she has seen, the dying children, the blood was gone from her eyes and were replaced with a calmness that was almost beautiful. Loki watched as Aerella's serene glance turned into confusion.

She had every right to be confused. There she was, lying in bed, with Loki's hand three inches away from her chest.

"This isn't what it looks like." He said quietly and calmly.

She whipped off the mask and glared up at the God of Mischief, "Oh really? Then, please by all means, tell me what the fuck are you doing?"

His words were at a loss.

"That's what I thought!" She said angrily as she removed the thin blanket and swung her legs over the table. When her feet firmly planted themselves on the floor her legs immediately caved in and began to stumble to the floor, but Loki caught her just in time. Aerella glanced up at him and glared into his calm green-blue eyes, but instantly forgot why she was angry at him. She didn't notice his only free hand moving to cover her necklace. Then the door swooshed open.

Rodgers, Clint and Tony walked in the room. Rodgers was confused, Clint looked obviously angry and Tony…well Tony had a gigantic smirk on his face. The position that Loki and Aerella were in was a bit compromising, not scandalous, but scandalous enough for "enemies". Loki was holding Aerella by her shoulders, his lap cradled her legs and his free hand was still by her chest. He instantly dropped Aerella to the floor with a loud thud and held his hands up.

Aerella hissed, "Asshole." Rodgers asked Loki to step back while Clint and Tony helped Aerella to her feet.

"What were you doing in here?" Rodgers asked.

Loki's lips thinned, "…I was just checking on her."

Tony laughed, "Ha! More like checking her out."

Loki quickly shook his head, "I swear to you, that I wasn't checking her out, I was just checking on her. I was about to leave when her necklace—."

Aerella cut Loki off, "would you lay off my necklace, you can't hold it."

Loki smiled wickedly, "I don't want to hold it, it needs to be destroyed."

Aerella's body temperature grew extremely hot and caught the flowers that sat next to her on fire.

"I think that's a hell no." Tony said backing away while Rodgers got rid of the flowers.

"Just please listen to me." Loki said quietly walking closer to Aerella, but Clint stood in the way. "Your necklace is giving off the same energy signal that was just here a couple of hours ago." Clint turned around with confused expression and it soon turned to concern when Aerella didn't deny Loki's claim.

"Ella." Clint paused, "he's joking, right?"

Aerella replied dryly, "don't call me Ella." She paused and sighed. "He's not lying."

Clint glanced over at Tony, who sighed and cringed. "I really don't wanna be the bad guy here, Barton."

"I know you don't." He whispered.

Aerella looked between the two in confusion, but understood when Tony held out his hand. "No I'm not giving it to you."

Tony rolled his eyes in unison with his shoulders, "why are you so attached to that thing? It is just a necklace and right now it could possibly be radioactive, so give it up girlfriend."

Loki chucked, "Agent Santana couldn't even explain why she's so attach that trinket, could you Ms. Santana?"

Everyone in the room just kind of stood in silence, that chuckle he has hasn't changed. It was deep in his throat, almost threatening.

"You said you've always had it, correct?" Aerella nodded. "But you couldn't tell me where you received it or by whom." She nodded again, but this time she was playing with her prized possession. "You've had it since you were born."

Everyone snapped their heads up causing Loki to laugh again. Just when he was about to explain himself the door opened again, now the entire team was in the room.

"Brother, you remember the stories that Father told us about the Ezra Clan, yes?" Thor's expression suggested he did and then starred at Aerella with a shocked and bewildered glance. "Now do you see it?"

"…Yes."

"See what?" Aerella asked.

Thor spoke, "Our Father told us stories about the Ezra Clan. They were a powerful, but much beloved group of people. They were healers, warriors, magicians, scientists and extremely beautiful. Only the women in their family had special gifts, some became Shamans to Asgard or they ranked extremely high in our Father's army." He continued when no one commented on his story telling, "The Heiress of the Ezra house, Helena, was pregnant with her fourth child. She was sick and died during labor, but she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Our Father still doesn't know how, but only a couple of hours after the girl was born the Ezra house went up in flames. No one survived."

Loki chimed in, "Except you." Thor looked at his brother like he was crazy. "I know what Father said, but remember he has lied to us before. Our Father, Odin Allfather, sees everything that takes place in Asgard. Of course he saw the house of Ezra burned and he saw that this child…"He gestured towards Aerella, "survived."

Rodgers scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "How?"

"My fire doesn't hurt me, only others." Aerella replied quietly, "that's how."

"You're not seriously buying this, are you Aerella?" Clint asked.

She nodded, "it makes sense to me. When I asked my parents if they adopted me, my mom said she just found me in the street."

Clint and Natasha were a bit more surprised about Aerella slightly opening up about her past, she's never spoken about it before.

Banner slightly raised a hand, "how do you know if she's actually from that family or even from Asgard?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other and then smiled. "She looks exactly like Helena." Thor replied.

"Oh except for the nose, I believe that's her father's nose." Loki pointed out, "and the necklace."

Aerella rolled her eyes.

"I'm being completely serious, darling. That necklace, from what I've read from our history books, was only given to the female the day she was born." He paused, "there should actually be the family insignia imprinted in the main gem, if you light it up it should appear."

Aerella rolled her eyes and sighed. For the first time in her life she reached for the clasp and unhooked it—letting the necklace slip from her collarbones and into her hands. She felt a little lonely and awkward without the piece sitting on her skin. She only held the gems in one hand, letting the chain pieces dangle from in between her fingers. She felt her hand slightly heat up, afraid that if she were to truly light it up the necklace would be destroyed, but when nothing happened she just looked at Loki.

Loki passed Clint and sat on her bed. With one hand grasping the front of her hand and the other covering the necklace Loki looked deep into Aerella's dark blue eyes and whispered, "Don't be afraid. Those gems are the hardest rocks found on Asgard, nothing can destroy them." As soon as he released her hand a flame ignited from thin air and true enough the necklace didn't even crack. A minute or two passed and Aerella put the flame out, Loki leaned in along with Aerella and saw the insignia appear in the middle of the largest gem. The family crest of Ezra was a gold flower with four petals, with flames starting at each of the stems.

Loki glanced over at his older brother and nodded, while everyone else looked confused. "Aerella is the Heiress to the Ezra Clan."

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is so incredible long. I didn't mean for it to be, I swear! I would really appreciate some feedback. **


End file.
